Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days
Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days is the full remake Gameplay in HD of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Like Kingdom Hearts Final mix and Kingdom Hearts Re : Chain of memories. There are Many Additional and many different to the Game Original, Including Adjustable Difficult Setting, New Element, CG Model And The Additional of New Secret Movie. Up-Coming Title For PS Vita Realese Date Platform : PS Vita Japan : TBA North America : '''TBA '''Asian : '''TBA '''Europe : '''TBA Gameplay Change & New '''Kingdom Hearts Re : 358/2 Days Have New Element system from the Original Version and Recover Support From Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX to Re-Create with CG Model From Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Other Change like The Start Screen has been Replaced with another Drawing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. and New Feature will Added. and some for Overall *Video Output Supported 480p, 780p, 1080i and 1080p *Audio Output Supported 480p, 780p, and 1080p *CG Model HD Graphics Has added for Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days *Widescreen 16:9 *Trophy Support *Update Graphics Model *Update Character Model *Update Texture Model *UnFully Cutscene from Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Has been Complete for''' All Chapter, Event, and Gameplay and will be 100% Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Cutscene and added to '''Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days. *all Music Track Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days has been Arrangement and New 10 Music Track. *Graphics Battle system like Scan and HP and MP bar will be like Kingdom Hearts II Some Feature has been Changed and Replace it with New Feature for Battle system : Reaction Command Similliar to Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days will removed Command Panel System with Reaction Command. and Secendary Combo like Y-Combo by Pressing Y button has been replace with button Combo Mid attack and several like In Battle command and Non Battle Command. Shortcuts Use 4th Slot. Guage *Change Portraits from Gauge have been drawn with High Definition for Playble Character *MP has been added and like Panel system will be Removed with MP. and after use the Spell and will be Drop MP bar just like in Kingdom Hearts (MP Gauge added from Kingdom Hearts II) and You Can Buy *LB has been added for Limit Break and after in second Stage added the Final Limit. Limit Break only Pressing L1+R1 Another Change like visual 4D Such As *Running and attack Style Similar like Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *CG Model Has been higher Graphics *Moogle shop will be added Save menu *Menu Screen will be like Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Mission Review has been Replaced with Heart point Result. *Level Up Panel system has been Removed with increased Level Up when you Gain EXP *Abilities Weapon has been Removed with Abilities similar to Kingdom Hearts with Combo, Support, Limit B. , and Shared. *Trinity Report Has been Added and Mission Mode has been Replaced it Free Mission from Online Multiplayer. *New Secret Report *New Scene and secret Ending *New Character *New Several Heartless and Re color Heartless *New Weapon like Fenrir, Saber Egde and Diamond Dust *New Abilities From KH 1, KH 2 & KH BBS and Exclusive new Abilities "Zero EXP" and "Combo master" Has Been added *Super Boss has been added Additional Scenario New Scenaro Exclusive From '''Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days '''Starring with Xion's Day Started when Roxas in a coma she result herself from Riku To Leave Organization XIII and Roxas. Plot DLC Category:Kingdom Hearts